we are the louds
by fabledfate
Summary: mrs. loud takes lincoln, lucy and lily to the doctors and lisa make a new invention that results in therest of the loud sisters and bobby to get turn to ey the effect of the mechine wheres of 7 years later. how will the changes effect them and how the like the changes. also a song-fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own the loud house or the song i plan on using in this story

"People talking"

(details)

Prolouge

April 9th 2010

" Girls I am taking lincoln and lucy to the doctors and we are taking lily with us!" said mrs. loud( a blonde 37 year old mother to 11 children) with lincoln( an 11 year old white haired boy that got his hair color from his grandfather on his mom's side wearing an orange polo and some khakis with a loving,caring, protective and fun loving personality and he is the middle child and only boy of the family), lucy( a gothic 8 year old black haired girl that got her hair color and pale skin from her grandmother on her dad's side wearing black clothes she has a gloomy and spooky personality and is the 7th oldest loud sister) and lily( a 1 year old blonde bay girl and the youngest load sister)beside her or in her arms(lily) at the door.

"Lori you are in charge when I am gone and remember your father is out of town for the weekend!" said mrs loud to lori( a blonde haired 17 year old wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts a overprotective,loving,caring but bossy oldest of the loud sisters) who was talking to bobby santiago( a 17 year old guy of hispanic heritage with a loving and protective personality dating lori) about the prom coming up and he said he will help her pick out her dress.

"Alright mom now bobby what do you think of this one?"said lori

"It looks good bab!"said bobby

After letting lori know she was in charge she left with lincoln,lucy and lily to the leni(a blonde 16 year old wearing a green sun dress with a bit of a dizzy personality as well as being the 2nd oldest loud sister)walked into the living room

" Has anyone seen my lotion?" asked leni

Then luna( a dark brown haired 15 year old wearing purple clothes with a skull on her shirt and carrying a guitar and the 3rd oldest loud sister) called for the kitchen.

"Dude I think I seen it in the upstairs bathroom!"said luna

"Okay thanks!"leni said as she walks backup stairs she passes luan(a light brown haired 14 year old wearing a white button up with a pink flower on it and a yellow and green striped skirt a joke loving personality and the 4th oldest loud sister) telling a knock knock joke to lynn( a brown haired 13 year old wearing a red and white jersey number 1 on it and red shorts who has a competitive and athletic personality and the 5th oldest loud sister)

"Knock knock?"luan asked

"Who is there?"asked lynn

"Doctor!"answered luan

"Doctor who?"asked lynn

luan starts to laugh and lynn gets it and starts to grown as the continue to walk down stairs.

Leni keeps walking to the upstairs bathroom when she pass lola( a blonde haired 6 year old pageant queen twin and one of the youngest loud sisters)practicing her wave. Leni makes it to the bathroom only to be stopped by lana( a blonde haired 6 year old tomboy, animal loving and handy girl and one of the youngest loud sister)

"Sorry leni but the bathroom is off limits the toilets clogged again."said lana

"But l just need my lotion."said leni

Then lisa( a brown haired 4 year old genius wearing a green sweater and pink baggy pants and the 2nd youngest loud sister)call them to her and lily's room. They all get there evan bobby wanting to know what was going on.

"Homosapiens I have invend a mechine the will…..?"tried to say lisa when the sisters started fighting while bobby backed up away from the fighting when someone knocks over lisa machine that then explodes that turn all the living inhabitants to stone.

Later when mrs loud,lincoln, lucy and lily return from the doctor surprising come home to quit house.

"Girls!"yelled mrs loud but no answer she the goes to check on them she looks in each of their rooms until she came to lily's and lisa's room and when she opened the door then she sees them

"Oh! My god!"mrs loud shouts

Lincoln, lucy while carrying lily run upstairs to she their mother in a state of shock lincoln looks into the room where he sees what happened to his sisters

"No!" said lincoln in horror

-timeskip-

March 21st 2017

"I can't believe that they been like that for 7 years!"said mr loud(a tall 45 year old brown haired man and the father to the loud siblings)

"Yeah I miss them some much!"said mrs loud (now 44years old)

"Lily dear when does lincoln com on stage again?"asked mr loud

lily(a now 8 year old girl wearing a red benne, a orange tee shirt with a L in a circle and blue jeans with loving and daredevil personality)responded.

"15 minutes dad until he comes on stage." then they hear a loud thump upstairs

"What was that I best check on them before lincoln comes on stage."said mrs loud

She then went upstairs to lily's and lisa's old she hears noise she grabs the nearest lamp she opens the door but stop when she sees them

She calls out their names with tears in her eyes

"Lori,leni,luna, luan,lynn,lola,lana,lisa oh thank god you are back!" she then starts to hug everyone them evan bobby

"Why are you hugging us like you have not seen us for a long time mom when you seen us this morning?"asked lori

She then tells them that they have been stone for almost for 7 years.

"That is impossible."stated lisa when lily walks in

"Hey mom lincoln is about to come on stage." when she sees them with their shocked faces

"Hey its been along time"lily said then the sisters and bobby faint

"That could have went better." stated mrs load

Sorry about the punctuation and grammar i am not very good at writing or typing

If you have any idea for some songs for lincoln write it in the comments


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer do not own loud house or the songs

Last time

June 3rd 2017

"Lily dear when does lincoln com on stage again?"asked mr loud

lily(a now 8 year old girl wearing a red benne, a orange tee shirt with a L in a circle and blue jeans with loving and daredevil personality)responded.

"15 minutes dad until he comes on stage." then they hear a loud thump upstairs

"What was that I best check on them before lincoln comes on stage."said mrs loud

She then went upstairs to lily's and lisa's old she hears noise she grabs the nearest lamp she opens the door but stop when she sees them

She calls out their names with tears in her eyes

"Lori,leni,luna, luan,lynn,lola,lana,lisa oh thank god you are back!" she then starts to hug everyone them evan bobby

"Why are you hugging us like you have not seen us for a long time mom when you seen us this morning?"asked lori

She then tells them that they have been stone for almost for 7 years.

"That is impossible."stated lisa when lily walks in

"Hey mom lincoln is about to come on stage." when she sees them with their shocked faces

"Hey its been along time"lily said then the sisters and bobby faint

"That could have went better." stated mrs load

" Honey get up here the girls are back" shouted mrs loud and mr loud come running upstairs to them out of breath. He take a minute to catch his breath and looks at the girls and bobby on the floor and he then turns to his wife and ask how were they free?

"How" was all mr loud said

" we don't know and I don't care I am just glad to have them back now help me move them to the living room" stated mrs loud

So mr and mrs load started to move the girls with mr load first getting lori and leni and mrs load getting luna and luan while lily got lisa down to the living room. The then come back to grad the rest mr loud got lynn and bobby and mrs loud got the twins. Once them got them all to the living room the girls and bobby started to wake up.

" ah! I had the strangest dream it was about us being seven years in the future and seeing a eight year old lily" said lori

This was followed a shout of me toos by the rest of the loud sisters and started a conversation . Then mrs loud got in front of them and yelled

" **Girls it was not a dream** " yelled mrs loud

"What" yelled the loud sisters when lily steps from behind mr loud and waves

"Hi please don't pass out again?"stated lily

The rest of the sisters looked at her with looks of bewilderment when the tv announcer said

" **when return from commercial we will welcome Light Living lead by lincoln loud who will sing a song from their new album if you could see me now" said the announcer**

"Wait what" shouted the sisters and bobby when the door open and a 15 year old lucy( a 5ft 6inch teenage girl with black hair with a red streak in a pixie cut wearing a black t-shirt with two capital L's link together and black jeans and boots) came in seen all of them they stare at one another for a minute and tiers form in her eyes and she runs up to them hugging them for sometime when the tv announcer came back on.

" **welcome back now give a hand to Lincoln loud, Ronnie Anne Santiago, and Clyde McBride of the band Light Living"** the camera turn to the stage and a 18 year old lincoln( 6ft 2inch man with spiked white hair pierced ears,eyebrow and under his lip a tattoo of a flame on his neck wearing a orange shirt with the same logo as lucy's shirt ,blue jeans and white with orange stripe running shoes) holding a white electric guitar next to an 18 year old Ronnie Anne( 5ft 7inch woman of hispanic descent with brown hair in a Beach Look Bob wearing a purple shirt with a blue jean jacket and dark blue jeans with white running shoes) next to a drum set and clyde(5ft 9inch african american men with a fro hawk hairstyle wearing simple stylised glasses, a yellow button up shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes)next to a keyboard.

"What" said lori as the rest of her sister(besides lucy and lily) and bobby where render silent again

"Alot has changed"stated lucy but before she can say anything else lincoln started speaking

"Thanks for the warm welcome and it is our pleasure to perform a song from our new album the song's name **is if you can see me now** hope you enjoy"

 **Song begins**

(Oh if you could see me now)

(Oh if you could see me now)

It was February 14 Valentine's Day

The roses came but they took you away

Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm

Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone

And I'll never get to show you these songs

Dad you should see the tours that I'm on

I see you standing there next to Mom

Both singing along, yeah on and on

And there are days when I'm losing my faith

Because the man wasn't good he was great

He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"

And explained I was young, he would say

Take that rage, put it on a page

Take that page to the stage

Blow the roof off the place

I'm trying to make you proud

Do everything you did

I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

(Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see me now would you recognize me?

Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?

Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face

Put your hand on my heart that was cold

As the day you were taken away

I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day

Right now, I wish I could hear you say

I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch

But if you can't see me now that shit's a must

You used to say I won't know a wind until it crossed me

Like I won't know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it

So if you lost a sister, someone's lost a mom

And if you lost a dad then someone's lost a son

And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out

So if you get a second to look down on me now

Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Oh, oh

Would you call me a saint or a sinner?

Would you love me a loser or winner?

Oh, oh

When I see my face in the mirror

We look so alike that it makes me shiver

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Yeah I'm just missing you now

I still look for your face in the crowd

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow

Oh if you could see me now

(Oh if you could see me now)

If you could see, you could see me now (x2)

Song ends and the loud sisters and bobby were amazed lincoln's sing

"That was highly unexpected"stated lisa

" wow That was awesome mate"said luna after she said this the people at the studio screaming for more

" **you hear that want an encore so what do you say"** asked the announcer then lincoln turns to his friends and see if they're up for it and sees them nod

"Ok sure! hey Ronnie Anna do you want to take the lead?)asked lincoln

"Sure lincoln"respond Ronnie Anna as she gets up from the drum set and move to the microphone

"Ok this is another song from are new album called **what's my name** hope you enjoy" said Ronnie Anne as she began singing

 **Song begins**

This is all hands on deck

Calling out to lost boys and girls

I'm gettin tired of the disrespect

We won't stop to be rule the world

It's our time we up next! (Next)

Our sail's about to be set (Set)

They ain't seen nothing yet!

Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget

What's my name?

What's my name? (Uma)

Say it louder!

What's my name?

What's my name? (Uma)

Feel the power!

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name?

What's my name?

What's it, what's it

Say it loud!

All eyes on me let me see 'em

What's it, what's it

Say it, say it

I'm the queen of this town

I call the shots you know who I am

I don't need to wear no feak crown

Stand up to me you don't stand a chance

It's our time we up next! (Next)

My crew's as real as it gets (Gets)

The worst is now the best

And leaving us here will be their last regret

What's my name?

What's my name? (Uma)

Say it louder!

What's my name?

What's my name?

Feel the power!

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name?

What's my name?

What's it, what's it

Say it, say it

(lincoln takes the mic)

You know what the say bad girls have all the fun

Never learned how to count cause I'm number one

Ready here we come we always get our way

It's a pirate's life every single day (Hey)

She's the captain I'm the first mate

Enemies seasick can't see straight

Call 'em fish bait throw 'em on a hook

Uma's so hot they get burned if they look

(Ronnie is back on the mic)

All eyes on me let me see 'em

I see your eyes on me boys

You know what my name is

Say it, say it louder!

Me!

Come on!

What's my name?

What's my name?

(Uma) Say it louder!

What's my name?

What's my name? (Uma)

Feel the power!

No one's gonna stop us soon the world will be ours

What's my name?

What's my name?

All eyes on me let me see 'em

What's it, what's it

Say it, say it

What's it what's it

Say it, say it

The people in the studio start to cheer and they leave stage and the announcer says

" **That was just amazing their new album will hit the shelves next week thank you and goodnight."** mr loud then turns of the tv and looks to his daughters and starts to speak

"Look girls and bobby I know you have a lot of questions but I need to explain what has happened over the last seven years so please remain quiet ok and lucy call lincoln as he needs to know there back" said mr loud

The girls and bobby nodded and lucy went to call lincoln.

"Alright let's start from the beginning okay"said mr loud

-flashback-

April 9th 2010

"Girls!"yelled mrs loud but no answer she the goes to check on them she looks in each of their rooms until she came to lily's and lisa's room and when she opened the door then she sees them

"Oh! My god!"mrs loud shouts

Lincoln, lucy while carrying lily run upstairs to she their mother in a state of shock lincoln looks into the room where he sees what happened to his sisters

"No!" said lincoln in horror

"Honey, kids"said mr loud as he walks into the door only to hear crying he runs up the stairs to them and finds them crying holding each other he goes into lily and lisa's room only to see his daughters and bobby turn into stone he goes to his wife what happened

"Rita what happened the the girl"yelled mr loud in a panic tone

"Lynn I don't know ok it took lincoln,lucy and lily to the doctor's office for a checkup and just got back and heard the house quiet and I found the girls and bobby turn to stone"said mrs loud

"Rita we need to call a doctor and the Santiagos to let them." said mr loud as he took his wife lincoln,lucy,and lily down stairs.

-end flashback-

"After that we call the Santiagos and whatever doctor we could get ahold of and no matter what

they tried they could not even help much less even move you from here we fell into a depressed

state and as time pass lily was the one that that pull all of us out of our depressions and slumps

and gave us hope. Lily here loves to draw and lucy became a published author and skipped a

grade but the one to change the most was lincoln. After you'll turn to stone he was the most

affected but keep a smile for us after the first two years he pick up the hobby of songwriting and

playing the guitar after a while him,clyde,and Ronnie Anne formed the band Light Living they

became locally popular and when they were 16 the entered a battle of the bands and won got

signed and became real popular world and nationwide and last year lincoln began an acting

career with Ronnie Anne while still making music"said mr loud

Meanwhile In the dining room lucy was calling lincoln but it was going to voicemail

"Lincoln when you get this message get here as soon as you can with Ronnie Anna and clyde their back and no longer stone okay love you bye"said lucy as she heads back into the living room

In the studio where lincoln,clyde and Ronnie Anne where a they were talking to the announcer

And packing up their equipment Lincoln just put his guitar in its case and checks his phone he sees he has a voicemail from lucy he starts to listen to the voicemail only to drop his phone in shock he stood there for a minute then started to run to where his friends were at.

"Guys we need to head home"lincoln said out of breath

"Why link"asked clyde

"Their back" said lincoln

-end-

Songs are

If you could see me now by the script

What's My Name by China Anne McClain, Thomas Doherty, Dylan Playfair


End file.
